Never Alone
by MusicGirl13428
Summary: What if Jace and Clary were demigods and the Shadowhunting world didn't exist? When a new boy shows up at her school and does impossible, Clary can't help but be curious. Little does she know that he bring information with him that will change her world forever.


**Just a tiny note: I originally wrote this entire chapter in present tense and first person then changed my mind and went back and wrote it past tense and third person. So if there are any mistakes involving that it's probably because I didn't catch them when I changed it all. Those mistakes won't be in there again. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're such a dork Simon." Clary told her friend. He'd been chattering away on this huge rant involving Star Wars for the past few minutes and she'd zoned out about half way through. Her other friends had decided to ditch school today and head to the mall, she would have gone with them, but Simon refused, being the nerdy guy he is and she had felt bad for him. So here she was, eating lunch with all his other geeky friends. Clary enjoyed being around them, they were kind and funny, but sometimes it was nice to have her normal girl friends. She'd only been at this school for a year, but the people here were already the best friends she had ever had. Clary had never actually been at a school longer than a year before. Something always happened and then she would get blamed and then expelled. The incidents were technically her fault, but she never meant for them to happen. She'd been trying her best to avoid any conflict at this school where she had friends for once.

Simon chuckled and nudged her. "But you still talk to me, so I'm guessing you're one too."

Clary rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. "Very funny.

"Come on, Clary. Biology starts in a few minutes." He stood and offered his hand to help her up.

She took it and stood up. One of Simon's friends cleared his throat rather loudly, making Simon turn bright red. Simon dropped Clary's hand instantly and shot a glare at his friend, Eric. The other boys snickered. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing." Simon replied quickly. "Let's go."

Still puzzled Clary took one last look at the other boys, still cackling with laughter, and then followed Simon out of the cafeteria. "What was that about?" She asked once they were out of ear shot.

He just shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

As they walked down the hallway, Clary's eyes focused on someone she'd never seen before. He was standing with his back up against the lockers, looking around with a blank expression. She didn't know why, but for some reason, his presence unsettled her. No one seemed to look at him strangely like they would to a new student. The only looks he was getting were from girls who glanced at him and then giggled and turn away. She could see why, he was insanely attractive, but that's not why she was interested in him. He was dressed in gym short and a bright orange t shirt, the only jewelry he wore was a necklace with beads attached to the leather cord. Most guys would have looked insanely ridiculous in this outfit, but not him. He had golden hair that hung mid way down his forehead and a very well toned body. His looks were almost too perfect to be real. For a brief moment he turned, and locked eyes with her. Clary's breath caught, his bright gold eyes pierced into her green ones like knives. Luckily, she didn't get to look at him for more than another second before she turned into the classroom. "Is there a new student here?" She asked Simon suddenly.

Simon frowns at her. "No, why?"

"I thought I- never mind. Maybe he's in another grade." This could have been true. _But what would he be doing in the sophomore hallway? _

"Okay class settle in!" Clary's teacher Mrs. Jones was a plump woman, who looked like she couldn't do much harm. But she was probably the strictest teacher Clary had ever had.

She quickly found her seat next to Simon. "If you weren't such a stick in the mud we could be at the mall right now." She whispered harshly in his ear.

"Ms. Fray, is there something you would like the class to hear?" Mrs. Jones asked in mock sweetness.

"No Mrs. Jones." Cary said, fixing her gaze on her desk.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Jace! You're late!" Clary snapped her head up to see the boy she thought was new. "Detention." Jace rolled his eyes and sat down next to a few girls, who were flirting with him in the hallway, like he'd known them his entire life.

"This is my seat, correct?" He said it to Mrs. Jones, but everyone in the room seemed to be affected. Their eyes blurred over for a moment before everyone in sync shook their head and then continued like nothing happened. Except for Clary, she just watched everything happen in astonishment.

"Y- Yes. It is." Mrs. Jones stuttered before turning around to the white board to start her lecture.

"That was strange." She whispered over to Simon.

"What was?" He asked.

"The new kid, he did something, weird. And I know Mrs. Jones is harsh, but a detention on the first day? That-"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in utter confusion. She stared at him, expecting him to burst out in laughter. But instead he looked genuinely concerned for her. "What new kid?"

"That boy- Jace!" She exclaimed.

"He's not new; he's been here all year. He's a real dick if you ask me." Simon told her in disgust.

Panic started to set in. "What?! I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Ms. Fray!" Clary jumped and turned in her seat to face the front of the classroom. Simon turned away too, looking guilty. Mrs. Jones was glaring at her. "That's a detention for you as well."

She turned back to the white board and began talking again. Simon threw Clary a worried glance but then went back to taking notes. Clary looked further across the room and with a jolt; realized Jace's golden eyes were locked on hers. His expression wasn't blank though like the last time, he looked slightly amused, with one corner of his mouth slightly turned up. Unintentionally she narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say _I know you're up to something. I just don't know what. _He must have gotten the message because he chuckled. She couldn't hear him, but could see his body shake with laughter. This only made her angrier, _what the hell is going on?!_

Class seemed to go on forever, but when the bell finally rang Clary gathered her things and raced into the hallway, in search of Jace.

"Clary!" Simon's voice called out somewhere behind her but she ignored it and continued rushing down the hallway. She ended up smashing straight into someone, Clary looked up and groaned. She'd run straight into the schools biggest slut of all.

Aileen's lip, which just happened to be lathered with red lipstick, curled when she saw Clary. "What do _you _want?

For a moment Clary completely forgot about chasing after Jace, all she felt was hatred towards this girl. Almost on cue Clary's ex boyfriend appeared and threw his arm around Aileen. A satisfied smirk appeared on her face and Clary couldn't just ignore her. A memory surfaced in Clary's mind of that night, when she figured out Aaron had cheated on her. For five months Aaron and Clary were dating, for some idiotic reason she actually had allowed herself to fall in love with him. Then one night she went to surprise him at his house just to find that he had another girl half naked in his bed room. She promised herself she would never fall in love again after what Aileen and Aaron did to her. It just proved that romance is truly dead, and guys will only stay with you until someone more interesting and hot comes along. "Nothing from you."

She laughed. "Oh sweetie, still sour about Aaron? It's time to let it go."

Clary glared at her. "Just like he'll let you go, as soon as he catches sight of a bigger bitch. They're rare, but I'm sure they're some out there." Aileen sneered; to Clary's surprise Aaron cracked a smile. No way would she ever let him get away with that. "See, your boyfriend agrees with me."

Aileen's eyes snapped up to face Aaron, immediately his brown eyes narrowed at Clary. "Why don't you run along to your fag friend, Simon?"

At that exact moment Simon appeared. "Excuse me, but I'd rather be a fag than a dick like you." With that Simon took Clary's arm and pulled her away.

"What was that about? You just ran out of the room." He asked as they walked to their lockers.

"I was following that kid, Jace. When he said that thing about that being his seat something happened. Everyone got this weird look and then shrugged it off. Even you. I've never even seen him before in my life!" She explained quickly. "What?!" She asked looking at his astonished face.

"Who are you talking about?"

Clary's stomach dropped, _I'm going insane. _"That boy! Jace!" She practically shouted.

"There's no Jace in our last class, I promise. Actually I don't even think there's a Jace in the school." He said thinking hard.

"N-no! You said he'd been here all year!" She cried, desperate.

"Oh my god, Clary! Calm down! It's okay; you probably just fell asleep in Biology and dreamed all this." He told her trying to calm her down, very unsuccessfully.

She fought back the urge to tell him that she in fact did not fall asleep in biology and that she wasn't going insane. He wouldn't have believed her if she told him anyway, so what's the point? "Yeah, I guess you're right." She was about to just try and forget everything when she remembered detention.

After the final bell rang Clary sped through the halls to her locker, for the first time actually excited to get to detention. Simon met her there. He was wearing a crooked smile that made his brown eyes gleam out from behind his nerdy glasses. For the first time it actually struck her how handsome he was, why hasn't that ever occurred to her before? "What?" He asked.

"Um… nothing. Sorry." She said quickly, embarrassed.

"Okay. Do you want me to wait for you to get done with detention?" He asked politely.

Clary smiled a little. "Would you?"

"Of course! Actually there's something I want to tell you, I've actually wanted to tell you for quite a long time now and I guess I just haven't had the nerve."

She could tell this was going to take a while, so she cut him off. "Can it wait until after detention?" All she wanted to do was to see if Jace was at detention.

Simon looked disappointed. "I guess, I just wanted to do it now, before I run out of courage. I have a huge crush on someone Clary."

For some reason, this bothered her, she should've been happy for him, but she was not. Far from it. "Who? Wait- don't tell me, is it Avery?" Avery was one of his geeky friends who hung out with them every now and then.

"No! It's-" He was cut off by someone chuckling behind Clary, she whipped around and found herself facing the very person she'd been dying to see, Jace.

Her anger melted into curiosity, then relief, then anger again. Not for laughing at Simon, but for what happened in class. "You!" She exclaimed. "Who the hell are you?! Why does no one remember you?! What did you do in class?!" She shouted at him. So many questions swirled around in her mind that she didn't know where to start. It turned out that she never thought about what she was going to say if she actually saw Jace.

But Jace only looked pleased. "Wait, you know him?" Simon asked.

"No I don't know him!"

"Are you sure about that? You seem to remember me." Jace's smirk just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. "Besides, we have detention to get to, remember?"

Clary was at a complete loss for words, luckily for her, Simon was not. "You _do_ know him!"

"Yup." Jace replied, popping his p. "Come along, Clary." He offered his arm out to her. She glanced back at Simon who had never looked angrier in his life and knew it was wrong to leave him. But sheer curiosity won out, she had to know what happened earlier, she had to know who he is. Without taking his arm she walked over and stood beside him, Simon looked betrayed. Clary mouthed, _Sorry. _But he just looked down at the ground, immediately guilt filled her. "Oh, and don't worry about walking her home, I got that covered."

Clary's eyes widened _What?! _Before he could reply Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. She tried to pull away, but his grip was inescapable. Suddenly her guilt and curiosity washed away to complete terror. _What if he's some murderer rapist?_ She'd heard stories of this guy who would attract women to his car with his good looks and then do horrible things to them. "Let. Go." She ordered in the most forceful voice she could muster.

He just chuckled. "What, you don't want people thinking you know me? I saw you arguing with that girl over there." He motioned with his head to Aaron and Aileen making out by the lockers. They just happened to break away and look at Clary and Jace as soon as he said this. Aileen's mouth dropped a little at the sight of Jace, and then her eyes angled down to see their hands intertwined. A look crossed her face that Clary had never seen before, jealousy. She couldn't help smiling a little. "Who are you?" She asked shaking off that little bit of happiness she had.

"Jace Lightwood." He tells her simply.

"Thanks, that completely answers everything I wanted to- You missed the detention class room." She said turning her head to watch the classroom disappear behind them.

"We're not going to detention Clary." She looked at where his gaze was fixed and her stomach flipped. They were headed straight for a back exit.

"Jace let me go or I'll scream!" She said urgently.

He stopped and gazed at her, she lost her courage then and sunk down a little. There was no way anyone could stop him now, he was more muscular that any guy in the school and there's no way a teacher could stop him. He could probably outrun anyone too. So basically she was screwed no matter what, but she was definitely not going to tell him that. "Fine, I guess you'll never know why everyone remembered me and then forgot in less than an hour." With that he let go of her hand and walked straight out the door.

"Asshole." She murmured. He thought she would follow him even without him dragging her along behind him, and the worst part was that he was right. She took one look around the school hallway before running out behind him. "Jace! Wait up!"

It was almost summer in California, so it was very warm, Clary, in her t shirt and jean shorts immediately felt sweat threatening to pour down her face. Her eyes locked on him as he walked, hands in pockets, down the sidewalk. When she reached him she found that again he was chuckling, anger boiled inside of her. She planted her feet on the ground and turned to look directly at him; still looking smug he stops walking and looks at her. "What?! What in hell could be so funny? You did the same thing to Simon earlier!" She yelled at him.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk to strangers?" He asked amused.

He's right, she's being an idiot, but something tells her this is different. "Answer my questions." She demanded.

"I was laughing because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited. And most recently because I was right about something, like usual. I'm rarely ever wrong." He smirked again, most girls would be drooling over that half smile of his, but Clary was just starting to find it annoying.

Because she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about she decided to ignore it. "Who are you?"

"Come, we're going for a walk." He didn't wait for her to respond; he just turned and strutted away.

Groaning she followed after him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She waited for him to say more but he didn't.

"Fine, if you're not going to answer anything else, tell me how you controlled everyone else's mind. And why wasn't I affected?"

To her surprise he answered. "I didn't control their minds. It was the mist."

"The mist?"

"It's kind of like a mask; it hides supernatural things from the minds of mortals. They only see what their brain can process. If you're skilled enough, you learn how to control it." He explained patiently, Clary could tell that he'd been through this before.

"You say mortals like you're not one." She said trying to keep all her thoughts and questions in order.

"I'm not and apparently neither are you." For some reason Clary knew this was coming, yet it still bothered her.

"Which means…?" She asked drawing out her words very slowly so he could tell how much he was bothering her.

"You are a half blood, half mortal and half god." It amazed Clary how casually he'd said this, like it's just a fact of life that happens to everyone every day.

"You're telling me that I'm part of God? I'm sorry, I'm not very religious though."

He laughed. "No, let's not get into religion, that's for you to decide. I'm talking about the Greek gods. Like Zeus, half bloods are their kids."

She let her jaw come slightly open at this and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from her mouth. "You seriously expect me to believe that?"

He shot her a glare. This pleased her, it was the first emotion other than cocky she'd ever seen him wear. "Yes, I do. All the gods ever did in the old stories was go sleep around and have kids with other people and they're still the same. You are one of their kids, like me."  
"Really? Well then who's your parent?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Zeus, god of the sky and ruler of all the others."

Clary snickered. "Of course he is. So how does that explain what you did in class?" She should probably be worried, this is probably just some way of distracting her before he pulls her into his white van and rapes her. But for some reason she actually felt like he truly believed in what he was saying, so she wasn't scared anymore.

"The mist. It blocks mortal eyes from seeing the truth about things. Tell me, have you ever seen something that you couldn't explain and no one else saw?" To her it sounded as if he already knew what she was going to say, he seemed to know everything.

She frowned, thinking. "Well, there was a burglar at my house once. It was only me and my sister home. When we called the police they came to get him, but he managed to escape, but no one believed me when I told them he only had one eye. Then in eighth grade, my class took a field trip to Florida and we got to go snorkeling. Someone claimed to see a shark and the teachers called everyone on to the boat. But I saw, almost like a mermaid and it… smiled at me. Then one time I accidentally blew up part of the school gym, long story." She was about to continue with another story, but cut herself off when she saw Jace's expression. He looked amused. "Why am even telling you this?" She asked icily. "You're just laughing at me."

Jace looked at her sideways, all amusement gone. "I'm not laughing at you. I believe you; I just enjoy hearing how other half bloods have caused destruction."

"You're saying you did it too?" She asked, surprised. Clary hadn't known him for long, but he seemed to her like that type of person who was perfect in every single way.

The side of Jace's mouth quirked up again. "We all did. We're here." Clary stared at him, confused for a moment; he chuckled and pointed behind her. She turned to see her house. Clary had been so interested in their conversation she hadn't even been paying any attention to where they had been going. Her neighborhood was basically just a bunch of small homes lined up in a row, with very little yard space in between each house. She'd always hated how there was no space to run, now it didn't bother her as much, but as a kid all she'd wanted was to play in a huge yard.

"Why are we here? How did you know this is where I lived?" She asked, of all the places she thought they would walk to, her house had been the last on her list. It honestly freaked her out a little.

"You'll see, besides I promised the mortal that I'd walk you home." He grabbed Clary's hand again and dragged her up the driveway and to her front door. Without hesitation, he rang the doorbell.

"Jace! What are you-"

She was cut off by her older sister answering the door. At first Hannah's eyes landed on Clary and she frowned. "Why'd you ring the doorbell, you have a k-" She stopped talking abruptly when she saw Jace. "Who's this?" Her voice showed that she was impressed, whether it was because of his looks or because Clary was with him she wasn't sure.

"Uh, this is Jace." Clary said, not really sure how to answer.

Jace grinned at Hannah, Clary could immediately tell that it was a false smile, but it seemed to melt Hannah. "Are your parent's home?"

"Y-yes. In the living room." Clary raised her eyebrows when she heard Hannah's voice, she seemed breathless. Hannah's eyes wander down to see Clary was holding his hand, she yanked it away hastily.

"Thank you." Jace said, flashing her a brilliant smile. Without saying another word he pushed past Hannah and into the house.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed. "What-"

"Where's the living room?" He seemed completely oblivious to how in shock Clary was; he just stared at her expectantly.

"I- Jace what the hell are we doing here?" She asked again.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, if you're not going to help me, I'll find it myself." He do take another look at Clary before making a turn left and heading off through her house.

Clary's house was basically a circle. Once you entered the house there was a staircase leading up to the bedrooms, then on the downstairs floor was a living, dining, and bathroom as well as a kitchen. The house was small, but only five lived in it, so it was enough. But, Clary's mother was five months pregnant so they were planning to move soon. Jace reached the living room easily and sauntered right in, like he owned the place. Clary's parents were sitting on the couch watching their seven year old son play with his toys on the floor, the TV was blaring in the background and all three of the people in the room were grinning. That was until Clary's mother looked up and caught sight of Jace.

Her eyes popped a little as she looked back from Clary to Jace. "Who's this?" She asked, obviously trying to hide her surprise.

"My name's Jace Lightwood, are you aware of what your daughter is?" His eyes have narrowed a bit, almost as if he was accusing them of something.

Clary couldn't believe it. He wasn't actually going to feed her parents the stupid lie about the half blood thing, would he? Her parents looked baffled. "Excuse me?" Her dad was on his feet in less than a second. Hannah appeared in that moment and stood curiously by the door frame.

"There's not a way to say this that won't completely crush your marriage so I'll get right to it. One of you hooked up with a god or goddess at some point fifteen years . So care to tell me who it was? It might make things a little easier down the road." Jace said this just like he might ask a child if they wanted ice cream. His smirk never subsided.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Clary's father was an Air Force Academy graduate and had served ten years in the military. He rarely ever showed fear or embarrassment, but Clary could hear a slight crack in his voice.

"I still don't understand. Clary, who is this?" Her mother had risen from the couch and turned off the TV before standing beside her husband.

"His name's Jace Lightwood. He thinks he's the son of Zeus." It struck her in that moment how bizarre this whole situation was. A hot guy shows up at her school, does something unimaginable, drags her out of the school, told her that he's half god and apparently she is too, and now here they are talking to her parents in her house.

"I don't think, I know. So who had an affair fifteen years ago? You might as well go on and admit it." Jace's easy confident nature seemed to be a permanent thing that was not going to go away.

Clary's dad paled and looked down at the floor. "Dad?" Clary and Hannah said at the same time. "Valentine?" Her mother cried.

"There it is." He was about to continue but Clary couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You can't march in here like you're the king of the world and ruin everyone's lives! I don't care how weird what you did in class was, I WANT YOU OUT!" His smile wavered for a moment. But before anything else could happen something jumped through the wall.

* * *

**So I haven't posted anything in a while but I got this idea a long time ago and wrote most of this chapter, but I just decided to finish it and publish it. Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
